The Clinical Core will support clinical and translational activities of the proposed Oral Cancer Center. The goals of the Core are: 1. To identify patients who are candidates for participation in clinical trials and research projects proposed as a part of this application and those that will be initiated at the Center in the future. 2. To assist in obtaining informed consent and to administer clinical and demographic questionnaires, including information on the risk factors for oral cancer, to patients selected to participate in the Center's clinical trials or research protocols. 3. To organize and implement the flow of patient-relevant information and clinical data necessary to support the on-going and future clinical and translational projects. 4. To implement therapeutic and monitoring procedures for patients on clinical protocols, including clinical follow-up and documentation of clinical data according to the protocol. 5. To provide basic researchers participating in the Center's studies with adequate clinical material in the form of tissue or blood samples to fulfill the objectives of each project.